This invention relates generally to electric lamps and, more particularly, to electric lamps suitable for use in institutional housing settings.
The institutional housing market includes such institutions as colleges and universities, nursing homes, hospitals and military barracks. Typically, these institutions provide housing for people who do not directly own or rent their units and do not provide their own furnishings. Rather, it is up to the institution to provide the furnishings for the individual housing units.
Generally, such institutions seek to provide furnishings that create a home-like rather than institutional atmosphere. Although this can be easily achieved by using standard furnishings intended for use in the home, the realities of institutional use frequently render such home furnishings unacceptable for a number of reasons. Furnishings used in an institutional setting are typically subjected to greater use and abuse than their counterparts in the home. Accordingly, they are generally constructed of heavier and more durable materials than standard home furnishings. Similarly, they are sometimes the subject of deliberate acts of vandalism, which further necessitates durable construction. Finally, in the case of residents whose physical or mental condition makes the possibility of self harm a real concern, institutional furnishings must take such concerns into account.
One aspect of institutional furnishing that contributes greatly to creating a home-like setting and feel is lighting. Through the use of appropriate lamps and lighting fixtures, it is possible to create a warm, home-like setting and feel. However, lamps and fixtures, by their very nature, are often fragile, easily damaged items, particularly when designed for home use. Such lamps are easily disassembled or damaged making them attractive to vandals, senile patients or others who might intentionally or unintentionally subject the lamp to treatment not ordinarily encountered in the home. A robust, heavy-duty construction that would otherwise stand up to such use and abuse, however, works counter to the soft, warm, home-like feel that is sought to be created. Lamps and fixtures intended for use in the institutional housing market therefore need to address competing, and often contradictory, concerns.